La Noria
by hermionemor
Summary: Una sorpresa muy inesperada


**Hola, ya se que todavia no he terminado la otra historia pero esta me vino como una revelación espero que os guste. Disfrutad:**

¡Loca! Hermione debía haberse vuelto loca para tener semejante ocurrencia. Cuando dijo que le daría una sorpresa nunca pensó que se refería a llevarle a un parque de atracciones muggle. Un sitio público, "justo como me gusta" pensó con ironía Snape, lleno de niños gritones y muñecos gigantes. Él más bien pensaba en un lugar como su cama, con ambos desnudos haciendo algo de ejercicio físico... Mejor dejar de pensar en eso se dijo a sí mismo, a ella le hace ilusión y ¿cómo podría negarse después de que ella aceptara casarse con él? La vio corretear de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña decidiendo en qué montarse. Pasaron así toda la tarde y aunque no lo admitiría jamás en alto le había gustado como se había abrazado a él en el túnel del terror. Estaban escogiendo en qué atracción montarse cuando ella soltó un grito nada propio de ella y le dijo:

-Vamos a la Noria-era una enorme atracción que daba una larga y lenta vuelta. Severus se puso nervioso y le preguntó si no sería mejor otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que al murciélago de las mazmorras le dan miedo las alturas-dijo con una pequeña risa pero al ver que no se equivocaba se puso seria y le dijo-Tranquilo no pasa nada sin embargo me hacía ilusión subir.

-Puedes subir sin mí si realmente lo deseas-le respondió suavemente.

-No cariño sin ti ….

-Insisto-la interrumpió.

-Esta bien pero tendrás que buscar algo que hacer porque es una vuelta larga.-se fue dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

Pero en el momento en el que ella estaba apunto de montar un joven de mas o menos su misma edad llegó a la fila. ¡Les iba a tocar juntos y ese niñato seguramente intentaría algo con SU Hermione! No podía permitirlo y sin pensarselo dos veces fue junto a ella y le dijo que había cambiado de opinión. Ella un poco sorprendida pero sin duda contenta se montó a la noria con el en la misma cúpula. Él se pone tenso y ella lo nota. Empieza a hablarle le pregunta por qué tiene tanto miedo. Él le contesta que solo piensa en que podría caer y morir. Ella se ríe:

-¿Cómo puede eso darte miedo si puedes volar?

-Creeme dudo que en caso de que este estupido trasto muggle se derrumbe me ponga a pensar en volar.

-Podrías pensar en otra cosa, oye ¿por qué decidiste subirte si tanto lo odias?

-Sí claro y dejarte con ese chico que estaba detrás de ti en la fila.

-Estabas celoso-afirmó ella-No tienes porque sabes que solo deseo estar contigo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

Le beso.

-Si pones tan poca pasión a lo mejor soy yo la que debería pensar que serias capaz de engañarme-le dijo molesta.

-Perdona pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que vamos a morir aquí.

-A lo mejor debería intentarlo otra vez-replicó mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo y le daba un ardiente eso mientras se frotaba lentamente sobre su paquete.

-¿En qué piensas ahora severus?

-¿Pensar? Perdona si no puedo pensar demasiado ahora mismo.-Contestó con la voz ronca y una mirada lujuriosa.

Empezó a besar su cuello mientras ella suspiraba levemente. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa, primero lentamente mientras se besaban a continuación con más urgencia. Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos él la observó era hermosa. Atacó sus pechos logrando que ella gimiera, después hizo un camino de hasta llegar a sus partes íntimas allí la besó con calientes y húmedos besos. Recorrió sus labios mayores y seguidamente lamió su clítoris. Empezó a penetrarla con los dedos. Ella solo era capaz de gritar su nombre mientras le agarraba del pelo. Finalmente y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, ella le detuvo y le suplicó:

-Por favor Severus te necesito AHORA- él le sonrío con suficiencia pero no fue necesario que se lo repitiera. Empezó a embestirla primero despacio pero se dió cuenta de que con tantos preliminares su pene prácticamente iba a explotar así que sin dudarlo inició un bombeo rápido y fuerte. Ella estaba casi tocando el cielo cuando él le dijo.

-Vente para mí preciosa.

Esto la arrastró al clímax lo que a su vez acabó con el aguante de Snape. Cuando se dieron cuenta el recorrido casi había acabado. Con un hechizo se vistieron y en cuanto la noria se detuvo bajaron todavía sudorosos.

-Definitivamente deberíamos volver a la Noria más veces.-Dijo él con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo Profesor Snape-Repuso la chica sonriendo.


End file.
